Welcome to South Park
by CartoonsForever88
Summary: I need a Oc for this story to go along with my 3 ocs
1. Chapter 1

Hey I'm looking for a Oc to add to this story as the main charcter the person who's Oc I like will win.


	2. Enter New girl

**Only 1 OC is in this chapter will add the other 3 as the story goes on and for now I just got to say I really haven't chosen the other 3 but I got 1 that I'm considering enjoy this chapter**

* * *

Butters ran threw the hall screaming fellas and the other boys started talking.

Bobby: Huh what do you want Butters?

Butters: Kim told me that we have a new girl.

Craig: We just got Bobby,Kim and N like 3 weeks ago.

N: Yeah.

Butters: Here the new girl comes!

The girl walked in the hall and Cartman stopped her.

Cartman: Ok what's your name?

?: I'm Jaycee but you can call me Jay.

Cartman: Well Jay lets get this clear that I rule this school and..

Kyle: Shut up Cartman no you don't!

Stan: Yeah Cartman leave her alone she seems pretty cool.

Bobby: Yeah.

Cartman: Bobby! Don't tell me you want to stick up for this girl.

Bobby: Well I think shes really cu..I Mean Nice!

Jay: Thanks and you are.

Bobby: Bobby.

Stan: I'm Stan.

Kyle: I'm Kyle this is Craig,N,Kenny,Butters and Cartman.

Jay: Nice to Meet you all.

At Lunch Jay sat at the girls table

Bebe:Umm..Who are you?

Jay: I'm Jaycee but call me Jay.

Bebe: Well Jay it seems your hogging all the boys!

Jay: Oh I'm sorry.

Lola: Well yeah you should be.

Bobby and Stan came over with frowns.

Bobby: You know Bebe those shoes look nice too bad they only cost 1 dollar at a yard sale.

Bebe: Excuse me?

Stan: And Lola stick it up there sister.

Bebe and Lola's mouths were wide open.

Bobby: Come on Jay you can sit with us.

Jay went to the boys looked with a frown

(Try to steal my Bobby will you this means war)

* * *

**Well Chapters on word will be longer and oh yeah I'm accepting three more ocs and congrats to KATviews for Jay:)**


	3. Enter Tessa

Butters ran threw hallway again.

Butters:Fellas Fellas!

Cartman: What is it this time Butters.

Butters:Another New Kid.

Craig: What?

A girl came along with Jay

Jay: Guys this is Tessa.

Jay:Tessa this is Stan,Kyle,Kenny,Bobby,N,Butters,Craig and Cartman

Tessa: Hi I hope we all can be friends

Bebe comes in the scene

Bebe: Look another girl stealing the Boys.

Bobby and Craig flip Bebe off and she leaves with a frown

Craig: You look pretty cool.

Tessa looks at Craig with a smile on her face blushing

Jay: Don't Mind Bebe she's just a jerk.

Bobby smiles and Jay but Jays smiling at Stan. In class Mr Graison told everybody that they need partners for a project.

Craig: Hey N you and me pal.

N: Sorry I'm working with Jenny

Craig: How about you Clyde?

Clyde: Sorry got Token.

Craig: Stan?

Stan: Sorry dude Jay asked me.

Craig: Ah Butters?

Butters:Oh sorry I'm working with my Kimmy bear.

Craig: Well I'm not working with Cartman.

Tessa: Ill be your partner.

Craig: Ok.

Tessa kept thinking about Craig in her mind she knew this was going to be great.


	4. Bobby's new friend

**This Chapter introduces a Oc I just tought of but still accepting the 2 other oc ok now on with the story**

* * *

?:Hi

Bobby:So we got another new kid?

?:Well um so you don't like me?

Bobby: Well no I'm not saying that what's your name?

?:I'm Kelly

Bobby: Oh hey im Bobby.

Kelly has fussy long blonde hair she wears a pink jacket and has white gloves with pink pants.

Kelly: So Bobby why don't you show me around.

Bobby: Oh umm well ok.

Bobby shows Kelly around introduces her to his friends and his crush jay(which no one knows about)

Kelly: Wow thanks for the tour Bobby.

Bobby: No problem.

Cartman comes

Cartman: So Kelly do you like it here?

Kelly: Yeah.

Cartman:Kewl.

Cartman walks away

Kelly: I think you like Jay.

Bobby: No I don't!

Kelly: Ok its ok I like someone here too.

Bobby: Really who?

Kelly(blushing):Somebody.

Kelly:Wanna hang out after school.

Bobby: Sure ok.

Kelly: Great.

Kelly runs off

After school Stan,Kyle,Kenny and Cartman are at Cartmans house

Kyle:Dude what's with all the new kids?

Stan: I don't know.

Cartman: Maybe they came to kill Kyle that would be awesome.

Kenny:(Dude that's not funny.)

Stan:Yeah.

Cartman:Heh.

Meanwhile Bobby and Kelly ate hanging at the arcade

Kelly: Hey we should totally pull a prank.

Bobby: That would be awesome but listen.

Kelly: What?

Bobby: Can I get some advice on how to get Jay to like me.

Kelly:Who needs jay when you got someone better.

Bobby:Someone like who?

Kelly smiled

Kelly:Like me.

Kelly pulls Bobby into a kiss but he pushes away and runs

* * *

**Note the Kelly is not the one Kenny dated its my own OC and what will happen next will Stan and Jay or Craig and Tessa hook up find out.**


	5. The Perfect Couple

Bobby was watching tv at his house and their was a knock on the door it was Tessa.

Tessa: Look I know you like Jay.

Bobby: You do?

Tessa: Yes but she likes Stan.

Bobby: Ok whats the point of all this?

Tessa: Well Kelly told me about the arcade.

Bobby: And?

Tessa: And Kelly's sad because she really does like you.

Bobby: But..I

Tessa: Ok I get it you like jay.

Bobby: Well Yeah.

Tessa left and Bobby went back to watch tv.

Meanwhile

Cartman: So guys I here that Kelly has got one for Bobby.

Kyle: Dude leave it alone

Kenny:(yeah.)

Cartman: Gosh you guys are such poor Jews.

Craig: Shut up Cartman!

Clyde: Yeah your being annoying.

Cartman: Stan and N don't think I'm annoying right guys?

Stan and N look at each other

Cartman: Screw you guys I'm going home.

At school in the hall

Wendy: Kelly?

Kelly:Kelly?

Wendy: Listen I've given up on Bobby and I think you too are perfect.

Kelly: Well he doesn't.

Kelly slams her locker then Bobby comes

Kelly: What do you what?

Bobby: To be Friends again this is crazy.

Wendy: No its not do you not have any feelings?

Bobby: Huh.

Kelly: I kissed you and you just ran away.

Bobby: I'm sorry can we still be friends.

Kelly:No.

Bobby:Fine.

Wendy: Come in Bobby just go out with Kelly.

Kelly:Please?

Bobby: Well..I..Gue

Kelly: Is that a yes?

Kelly smiled with real happiness she gave Bobby a hug and he hugged back

* * *

**Oh btw if you like this story go to my profile and there's a poll plz vote and review until next time!**


	6. The Secret Admirer

Cartman is walking along to see Jay

Cartman:So here you and stan are going out.

Jay:That's Right!

Cartman:Ok so are you planning to ruin the fabric of life.

Jay:What?

Cartman:Dude Stan and Wendy always break up and get back together him going out with you is messing everything up.

Jay:What that's bull crap!

Stan:Cartman shut up.

Cartman:Screw you guys I'm going home.

Kenny went to his locker near them and found a note

* * *

**Dear Kenny umm..ok**

**I think your really awesome kind and sweet**

**You may be poor but your sexy**

**Everytime I se you eyes they sparkle**

**Therefore I must say that I have a mad crush on you**

**Your secret admirer**

* * *

N and Bobby come into the scene

N:Dude someones got a crush on you.

Kenny dances around in joy

Bobby:Well most of us guys have girlfriends.

Jay:So you and Kelly are official?

Bobby:Yep.

N:We need to find out who's crushing on Kenny.

Stan:Yeah dude.

Jay:I'll talk to the girls later.

Stan:Cool.

They Kiss then part.


	7. Break up and Fight

Kelly:Hey Bobby can we talk?

Bobby:Sure.

Kelly:I'm moving back to Chicago.

Bobby:Oh.

Kelly:Yeah I'm really sorry.

Bobby:No don't be it's ok!

Kelly:Wait! you don't care?

Bobby:I just said its ok.

Kelly:You don't care I never want to see you again!

Kelly ran of in tears and Cartman came

Cartman:Crybaby.

Meanwhile at Stan's house

Jay:This is a cool game.

Stan:Yeah.

Kyle:Hey Stan to you have time to go to the movies?

Stan:No me and jay are going to the movies together.

Kyle:Ok then.

Kyle leaves

Jay:Yeah Stan should we you know kiss?

Stan:Lets do it.

They Kiss

Meanwhile back at the park

Kim:Hey Buddy bear you want to go on the swings?

Butters:Sure Kimmy poo.

They see Cartman and Bobby already on the swings

Kim:Can we go on the swings?

Cartman:No you ugly..

Kim:Hold it right there don't start talking you fat piece of crap!

Bobby:Your kind of fat too Kim.

Butters:Excuse me?

Bobby:Well come on she's kind of fa..

Butters punches him in the face

Bobby:Your little..

Bobby punches him four times and strikes him down

Bobby:Sucker!

Cartman:HAHAHAHA..

Kim punches them both and knocks them out

Kim:I love you Butters.

She kisses him

* * *

**For the ppl you gave me these ocs let me know if its ok to use in more stories and I hope you enjoyed it future stories will be longer i promise**


End file.
